


The Dream Eater

by HarmoniaChimera



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniaChimera/pseuds/HarmoniaChimera
Summary: No summary. Just love.





	The Dream Eater

I wanna be yours so badly I feel like I could burn   
I wanna hold your hand so tight your fingers start to ache   
I wanna dance with you so long you can’t take another turn   
And before you realize, my heart is to be yours to take   
  
I wanna eat ice-cream so cold our lips and tongues go numb   
I wanna kiss it off your chin and wherever else it’d fall   
There’s so much to you to know, so much you could become   
I’m scared to go there deeper, afraid to find it all   
  
Be here for me, my dear, be here to stop my breath   
Be here so I can find your hand when I wake from bad dreams   
When you’re away and out of sight I feel like put to death   
And everytime I see your face I forget all of those screams   
  
Somehow your presence helps, you make them go away   
Whatever happens, you’re my muse, you’re always so serene   
They say you’re evil, bad, that I am sure to be your prey   
But I need you here to push away the nightmares I have seen 


End file.
